Rose fushia
by khalie
Summary: OS en réponse au défi de Aesalys. Un enterrement, ça rapproche... Hermione l'apprendra à ses dépens.


_**Bonjour,**_

_**Un petit OS en réponse au défi de Madame Aesalys dont voici les règles :**_

_**REGLES: Le HGxSS ou le triomphe des esprits logiques**_  
_**1. HGxSS.**_  
_**2. histoire complète en 10 000 mots maximum.**_  
_**3. Drabbles, nouvelle, fic courte, peu importe. Mais PAS de poème ni de song**_  
_**fic. (Désolée Vivin !) De préférence humour/romance… Mais pas de bonus**_  
_**4. Doit évoquer une mort (mais pas de ces deux, hein ) ou faire mourir**_  
_**quelqu'un.**_  
_**5. Ils doivent coucher ensemble/faire l'amour pendant la fic (mais pas**_  
_**forcément devant nous ^^).**_  
_**6. Severus doit parler en plusieurs langues (petit fantasme perso XD). Bonus**_  
_**si c'est du latin (en dehors des sorts), de l'allemand ou du russe *miam*. Dan**_  
_**les trois cas, Hermione peut comprendre (ou pas, vous choisissez) mais on veut**_  
_**la traduction. Je demande pas l'exactitude linguistique, du google trad**_  
_**suffira XD**_  
_**7. Happy end obligatoire (pas de séparation, quoi, mais vous avez le droit de**_  
_**faire un truc anti-fluff où Severus enchaîne les positions sexuelles sur une**_  
_**pauvre p'tite Hermione qui ne peut que crier –de plaisir, je précise, ce**_  
_**qui amène à…)**_  
_**8...**_

_**Donc voilà, ce défi m'a inspirée et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Rose fushia_

* * *

Rose fushia. Sur le moment, la couleur lui avait semblé parfaite, vraiment. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une veste, pas comme si elle avait revêtu une tenue monochrome rendant hommage aux fanfreluches et autres niaiseries que l'autre affectaient par dessus tout ! Sauf que là, entourée de tous ces sorciers et sorcières vêtus de noir, elle se sentait un peu décalée. A la limite de frôler l'impolitesse.

Deux rangs devant, sur sa gauche, elle avait vu Drago Malefoy se retourner, l'observer un bref instant, le regard ahuri, avant de secouer la tête. Le genre, _mais tu fais vraiment pitié ma fille, vraiment que ça à faire! _Aucune parole n'était sortie de sa bouche, mais c'était tout comme...

Et sinon, oui, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que ça à faire ! Du moins, avait-elle réservé dans son agenda cet instant dès la parution du faire part dans la Gazette.

Pourtant, Hermione Granger n'était pas une mauvaise personne, n'avait jamais souhaité voir les autres souffrir. Quant à trépasser... Voldemort seul avait eu cet honneur. Car même pour les mangemorts et les pires racailles qui l'avaient suivi, elle avait prôné l'humanité, soutenant que la prison à vie était une peine suffisante et justifiée.

Or, lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès accidentel de Dolorès Ombrage, son cœur avait fait des bons de satisfaction dans sa poitrine. Suivis d'intenses remords... Ainsi que d'un incroyable bien être...

Elle détestait ce vieux crapaud plus que n'importe qui au monde. De quelle manière cette dernière s'y était prise, Hermione se le demandait encore, mais le fait était que Dolorès avait su trouver les arguments pour assurer sa défense lors de son procès et se faire réhabiliter au ministère. Dès lors, elle n'avait eu cesse de contrarier les projets de loi d'Hermione en faveur de l'émancipation des elfes et luttait activement contre les hybrides, soit disant dangereux.

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement et Hermione constata en se levant de son siège, qu'il avait assez peu de monde. Quoi d'étonnant à cela !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, saluant au passage quelques sorciers qu'elle connaissait, tête haute – autant assumer sa tenue et son opinion de la morte maintenant que la veste était sur ses épaules – lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire sarcastique dans son dos.

Aucun besoin de se retourner pour en reconnaître le propriétaire, l'ayant pratiqué plus de six ans à ses dépends...

- Très seyant je dois dire votre tenue, Miss Granger.

- Que faites vous ici, Professeur ? Il ne me semblait pas que Dolorès Ombrage fasse partie de vos proches...

- Je suppose que mes intentions sont de ce fait assez proches des vôtres.

- C'est à dire... continua t-elle sur la défensive.

- La vie est courte – pensez à cette pauvre Dolorès, réduite à l'état de torche humaine par un cracheur doré japonais – il faut profiter de chaque instant. Je profite donc de cet instant de grâce.

- Oh, c'est -

- Aussi inconvenant que votre veste.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à un professeur Rogue au sourire goguenard. Elle n'en revenait pas d'enfin trouver un terrain d'entente avec cet être odieux, et sur le ton de l'humour qui plus est.

- Dîtes vous que c'est un sorte d'hommage... ajouta t-elle, consciente de surenchérir et peu certaine de sa réaction.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions nous continuer à lui rendre hommage autour d'un saké ? Elle est morte en allant militer au Japon contre la férocité des dragons asiatiques, non ?

- Heu, oui...

- Je connais un excellent sushi bar dans le Londres moldu, conclut-il sans lui laisser le choix d'agréer ou non, posant sa main à plat contre son dos pour la guider.

La situation était surréaliste. Elle était là, dans ce restaurant japonais, face à son ancien professeur de potion qu'elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde.

- sake o nihai, kudassai ! Lança t-il à l'attention du serveur qui hocha du menton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda t-elle, éberluée de l'entendre parler japonais.

- Je lui est demandé de nous apporter deux verres de saké. Au fait, le préférez-vous chaud ou froid ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas... chaud pourquoi pas...

Dehors, le temps était exécrable et elle n'était pas contre un peu de nouveauté... Le serveur n'attendit pas que le professeur précise sa commande, mais le regarda en prononçant un_ wakarimashita_, ou un truc du genre...

- Mais depuis quand parlez vous japonais ! Se reprit-elle en le scrutant du regard. Et là, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il avait compris. Et pourquoi ne parlerais-je pas japonais ? Répliqua t-il on ne peut plus sérieux. Vous savez, il y a des mots qu'il vaut mieux connaître dans toutes les langues... Question de survie.

Et il vida cul sec le premier verre que le serveur leur apporta. Ainsi que le second. Et que le troisième. Hermione suivit, ponctuant leurs toasts de _au professeur Ombrage_, _aux centaures_, se rappelant de la longue convalescence subie par la morte suite à sa confrontation avec les semis chevaux quelques années auparavant, _aux dragons, aux cracheurs dorés japonais. _Puis, il ajouta _au rose !_

- Au rose ? En quoi cette couleur a t-elle favorisé son trépas... Au mon dieu ! Je suis horrible, horrible, de penser de telles choses... se lamenta t-elle en se massant les tempes.

L'alcool pour sûr. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à boire excessivement et elle avait l'impression que les mots dépassaient sa pensée. Quoi que...

- Au rose car Dolorès n'avait visiblement pas si mauvais goût que ça... ronronna t-il presque, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme. A vu de la bretelle qui dépasse de votre chemisier...

- Oh !

Elle avait en effet mis son ensemble fushia, le seul de couleur qu'elle possédait et il dépassait effectivement. Rogue l'observait de plus belle, une légère coloration rehaussant la pâleur de ses joues. Non ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait rougir pour son soutien gorge, ce devait être autre chose, le saké par exemple. Sauf qu'il semblait tenir incroyablement bien l'alcool.

Elle était gênée et n'osait le regarder. Peut-être fut-ce la raison pour laquelle il commanda un plateau de makis...

- Vous aimez, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr...

- La cuisine japonaise est une des plus raffinée à mon sens.

- La culture dans son ensemble, rebondit-elle aussitôt. Elle n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver dans une espèce de scénario drague avec son ancien professeur...

- J'aurais dû me douter que Miss je-sais-tout-Granger n'était pas inculte sur ce thème !

Elle ne releva pas la pique, se contentant de hausser les sourcils à sa façon tout en picorant un maki.

- Je trouve la culture japonaise intéressante. Les mythes, le shintoïsme, la littérature. Mon père fait partie d'un club de haïku...

- Intéressant... Que dîtes-vous de celui là :

_crapaud pressé_

_traverse sans regarder_

_mortelle bévue_

_-_ Vous écrivez des haïku ?

- Pas vraiment, l'idée vient de germer en pensant à l'accident de ce cher professeur Ombrage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, franchement cette fois, alors que le serveur leur apportait une bouteille de saké. Froid heureusement, car ses joues étaient déjà en feu...

- A votre tour Hermione...

Hermione ! Depuis quand l'appelait t-il Hermione ? Elle se servit un verre qu'elle avala d'une traite...

- Eh bien... Laissez-moi réfléchir... Oui...

_pomponnette rose_

_passe de vie à trépas_

_aujourd'hui on tond_

- Joli... Je ne vous savez pas si cruelle.

- Après tout cet alcool ingurgité, je fais de mon mieux...

- Et vous faites parfaitement, lui susurra t-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Hermione sursauta en sentant le mollet du professeur se glisser entre ses jambes sous la table pour les écarter avec autorité.

- Que -

- Chuutt, susurra t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Vous parlez trop. Ecoutez plutôt, continua t-il en leur servant une nouvelle rasade.

_Solsctice d'hiver_

_de mes doigts explorateurs_

_dessiner tes traits_

Elle était certaine que ses pommettes allait prendre feu tant son regard sombre la scrutait, la déshabillait, la détaillait.

- Oh, heu, oui, la calligraphie aussi... Art très intéressant...

Il lui sourit et elle eut l'impression d'être face à un fauve, un prédateur auquel elle ne pouvait échapper, prise aux filets qu'il avait soigneusement tissés.

_peau nue_

Sa jambe écarta un peu plus les siennes, s'insinuant entre ses cuisses.

_du bout du pinceau_

Elle se laissa glisser légèrement sur le bord de sa chaise et s'ouvrit un peu plus à lui, haletante. Sa tête lui tournait tandis que ses seins se tendirent. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'être une autre Hermione ce soir...

_découvrir tes moiteurs_

Oh mon dieu ! Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles choses sans ciller... Et sa voix... Elle se pressa contre son mollet, ce toucher déclenchant une onde de plaisir au creux de son ventre.

- Bien, allons chez vous, Miss Granger.

Comme un zombie, elle se leva, presque titubante – fichu saké, fichu Rogue – enroula sa large étole sur ses épaules et le suivit hors du restaurant. Ils rejoignirent la zone de transplanage sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant la tension monter en eux. Elle sentait comme un courant qui lui parcourait le corps sur le côté droit, le côté sur lequel il se pressait, son coude sous le sien.

- Êtes vous capable de nous faire transplaner chez vous ou... l'interrogea t-il, soudain hésitant.

- Parfaitement, répliqua t-elle d'un ton hautain, ricanant intérieurement de la possibilité de le voir se désartibuler, au vu de son taux d'alcool dans le sang, avant de se reconcentrer en réalisant que cette probabilité pouvait également s'appliquer à sa personne.

C'est une Hermione presque claire qui le fit entrer dans son petit appartement. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les lumières et fit gronder un feu dans la cheminée avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait déjà ôté sa cape qui reposait maintenant sur son canapé.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie...

- Non merci. Votre chambre je vous prie, lui demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Lui avait-il vraiment demandé ça ? Elle l'observa un instant, mais lut une telle détermination dans ses yeux, une telle séduction dans sa voix, qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, les jambes flageolantes, ne comprenant pas ce qui la poussait à obéir à cet homme, comme si elle n'eut été qu'une simple fille.

- Bien, acquiesça t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur la chambre, avant de poser le reste de la bouteille de saké sur la table de nuit et d'en verser une rasade dans la tasse vide qu'elle avait oublié de débarrasser. Heureusement, son lit était fait...

Alors, elle le vit ôter son pourpoint lentement, bouton par bouton, dévoilant une chemise blanche presque incongrue sur lui, dont il retroussa les manches, et déchausser nonchalamment ses bottes. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée tout en brûlant d'envie qu'il la savoure... Était-elle folle ou bien perverse !

- Déshabillez-vous, Hermione...

Sans chercher le moins du monde à résister, elle se déshabilla face à lui, retirant sa veste, son chemisier puis sa jupe, ses chaussures. Sa culotte qu'elle enleva avec une pointe d'anxiété. Lorsqu'elle dégrafa son soutien gorge et lui offrit sa poitrine, elle sentit ses pointes se durcir sous son regard appréciateur. Elle attrapa la jarretière de son bas pour le faire glisser de sa jambe, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Oh, non, non, non... Vous êtes bien plus appétissante ainsi, susurra t-il de sa voix veloutée. Allongez vous, Hermione, continua t-il, presque tendrement. Peut-être était-ce le désir dans sa voix qui lui donnait ce léger trémolo...

Elle s'exécuta, se plaçant sur son lit, tandis qu'il conjura un pinceau et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tout contre elle.

- Hermione... vous me plaisez... bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier tant sa voix avait remué quelque chose en elle.

Et il le fit, l'écrivit ce haiku qui lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle d'elle même, trempant le bout du pinceau dans la saké, commençant par l'épaule et glissant le long du bras, sur l'intérieur, là où la peau était la plus fine et la plus sensible.

- Voyez, les caractères s'effacent déjà sous la chaleur de votre peau... Rien n'est figé... tout est éphémère...

- Encore, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre, d'une voix rauque et qu'elle reconnut à peine. Non, elle n'était pas la même Hermione ce soir...

- Soit...

Et il reprit son ouvrage sur la gorge, descendant, plaçant les traits de pinceau aux endroits qui la faisaient frissonner tout en prononçant les caractères, le galbe de son sein, _kôshyoku_, l'aisselle, _okan,_ l'aréole qui se contractait sous la caresse, _kairaku_, remplaçant parfois le pinceau par sa langue...

Seigneur ! Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que le Professeur Rogue était cet homme là... Elle tremblait de tout son corps, au prise d'une excitation qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, sentant son miel humidifier ses cuisses. Aucun homme ne lui avait déjà fait de telles choses, aucun homme n'avait jamais pris son temps comme lui, non aucun homme...

Lorsque les poils du pinceau descendirent vers son ventre et se mêlèrent à sa toison, elle ne put se retenir de gémir, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation du pinceau qui l'ouvrait au plaisir, qui l'ouvrait à lui...

Lorsque qu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, une douleur lancinante s'installa au dessus de ses yeux. Elle avait la migraine, et n'avait qu'une envie, rester dans son lit. Son réveil indiquait six heure quarante cinq. Elle roula dans ses draps et se rendit compte que son corps collait par endroits. Se relevant, elle inspecta ses bras, son ventre et reconnut l'odeur douceâtre du saké et du sperme. Merlin !

Elle n'avait pas réellement fait ça ! Ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Et avec le professeur Rogue qui plus est ! Oh Merlin... Des brides de mémoire lui revinrent par flashs, tous aussi explicites les uns que les autres. Et le plaisir ressenti. Si fort que ses seins se tendirent à nouveau. Oh, Merlin...

Mais il avait dû quitter l'appartement tôt le matin car il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté du lit et elle l'en remercia, certaine de l'embarras qu'ils auraient eut à assumer tous deux au réveil...

Sans se presser, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre, se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle retrouva une potion contre les effets de l'ébriété dans un placard, passa par les toilettes et enfin, prit le chemin de la salle de bains où elle comptait s'octroyer une bonne douche avant de rejoindre le ministère.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne comprit pas de prime abord, puis distingua une silhouette sous l'intense buée qui se dégageait de la cabine. L'eau s'arrêta et la porte coulissa, laissant apparaître un Severus Rogue nu et beau contre toute attente.

Son cœur bâtit plus fort.

- Je n'ai rien contre une seconde douche, ronronna t-il en la couvant du regard, ses cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules. Déshabillez-vous Hermione...

Encore une fois, elle obtempéra, ôtant de ses doigts tremblants le fin peignoir qui recouvrait son corps, se dévoilant à lui sans aucune pudeur. Et là, le saké ne pouvait être mis en cause...

* * *

_**Pour les trois premiers haiku, je me suis inspirée du travail d'écriture de Kirikino que j'ai retravaillé. Le dernier est de moi.**_

_**Quant aux mots japonais susurrés par Severus, ils signifient dans l'ordre, volupté, frisson et plaisir...**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
